


Beautiful Disaster

by CourtedByDeath



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtedByDeath/pseuds/CourtedByDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no excuse for this. No reason for it. It just is.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Beautiful Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. No reason for it. It just is.

She gestured with a pale finger. "Tick, tock, your time is running out." Her other hand went up and she adjusted her glasses peering at him from the shadows. "What are you thinking, Minamimoto? They're getting antsy and you haven't issued a mission for days."

He turned and adjusted his hat, flashing her a vicious smirk. "Tick, tock, yourself, Konishi. Did you get tired of being Megs's go-to yet?" He gestured with a hand closing a hand into a fist. "Missions and games. CRUNCH! I'll add 'em to the heap." He looked at her tilting his head. "Really, why are you here? You're keeping me from my art project."

She bit back a growl and stepped from the shadows. He knew and it irked her to no end. What bothered her even more than this was that it was obvious to her that, Sho Minamimoto was a genius. A certifiably insane genius, who could have and perhaps should have already ascended to position of Composer. She tossed her hair and put on a calm smile. "So you don't care about the game?"

He rolled his eyes. "Sonsa Digits! You're not as smart as you look. I got my eyes on a bigger prize." He smirked and  gestured  a hand in an all emcompassing gesture. "Shibuya. I'm takin' it all. As the Composer."  He moved relaxing his stance giving a laugh. "If ya talk nice, I might just let you be my Conductor."

"You!?" She stared at him. She should have know it was something like this. But he was so off the wall, it didn't make sense for him to take the position of Game Master just to play his own little game. She did have to admit that it was something the current Composer wouldn't be expecting at all.

"Zetta slow! What the factor took you so long!? It's a simple matter of substitution." He moved towards her and caught her chin with his hand. "Alright it's time, listen carefully. You keep this to yourself and you can run the UG with me." He leaned in even closer  his leather clad thumb teasing her lower lip. "What do you say, Konishi? My genius, your powers of reasoning and strategy; we'd be a masterpiece."

She twitched. Damn it. He was either a real smooth talker or he knew just was to say to get her  to even consider such a crazy thing. He was damned lucky she wasn't biting his thumb off, then again she rather liked the way it felt.  She drew back a step or two, heels clicking on the  concrete.

She reached up and removed her glasses, those pale blue eyes flashing a vivid green. "Let me get this right." She pressed her earpiece to her pale pink lips. "You're going to kill Joshua and Megs to take over the UG? You'll bring me along as your Conductor so long as I don't go do the loyal thing and warn Megs or Joshua?"

He'd moved following silently behind her, his arms slipping about her from behind. "Exactly." He brought her back against him his hand ghosting along her side until the warm leather of his gloves was brushing against the pale skin of her things at the hem of her skirt. "You partner up with me and we'll  change the world. Take it over and make it our own."  He breathed this gently against her neck lips trailing up to her ear. "The world's garbage as it is now, we can make it beautiful."

She twitched and squirmed in his hold but didn't try to escape. She licked her lips and turned  in his arms, her hands coming to rest on  his shoulders. They were so close, so close that she could feel the heat coming from his body. She could smell metal oil, hot leather, fire and something else. Something she couldn't quite pin down but it made her head swim with all kinds of less than proper ideas.  The way he was looking at her and speaking against her skin, touching and caressing her wasn't helping matters either.

"Minamimoto..."

"Sho." He corrected stubbornly his fingertips gliding  up higher along her thigh, his lips sliding  along the side of her neck.

She moaned softly and made a sound as he pushed her back against the graffiti covered wall. "S-Sho."  She dug her nails into his shoulders pulling him tight against herself. "Please."

He smirked flashing sharpened canines. "Please what, Konishi? Does this mean you'll be serving under me as my Conductor?" His hand slid under her skirt finding the place that throbbed and ached for his attention. "Tell me."

She made a soft strangled cry and closed her eyes  clutching at him. "Yes. Y-yes, I- I'll be your Conductor." That wasn't the first thing on her mind at the moment which was rather shocking. Normally, that was all she could think about but now all she could think about was  the sight of  the genius reaper, soon-to-be Composer sliding down to  a knee and hiking her skirt up...


End file.
